cover_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Carmine Vermillion
Synopsis and Personality Carmine Vermillion is a cheery, oblivious teenager who cares too much about other people, while not caring about what they think of him as a fellow townsfolk, he cares for their overall being. Appearance His red hair spikes upwards and angled behind him, commonly he has a fabric headband that is two-inch of width wrapped around the lower part of his head and its two strands end past his shoulders. His short-sleeved white shirt covers him until his forearm. The sleeves of his shirt are a comfortable fit and reach down to his forearms, and at his wrists and beyond he wears white fingerless gloves. Worn around his neck is a silver necklace, on the necklace is a silver His white shirt has a narrow, v-shaped neckline which reveals a minority of his chest. And worn around his His pants are black and simple and very snug fitting and reach down to his leather boots. The boots are made from a pretty unique leather, but are otherwise an ordinary design. Magical Abilities and Overall Performance • Steal • This magical ability allows Carmine to steal anyone's power he touches with four fingers (thumb being excluded) and the stolen power is given to Carmine, including the predecessor's magical power. When grave-raiding for powers he doesn't get the predecessor's magical power, but he gets their abilities. Stolen Magical Abilities Slowed Aging He ages slower than the average person. Because of having slowed aging, his wounds and heavily factor is very slower than the norm. So if he is wounded it will take 10x the normal time a human takes to recover. Danger Sense Carmine has the ability Danger Sense, being able to evade swift attacks by foreseeing them. It can be guessed he has had this ability for a large about of time, but was not conscious of the fact-- although technically speaking he still isn't clear that he possesses this as a magical ability and more of a given talent. Spectrum Flames Carmine can awaken a flame from within and channel it with his emotions. Flames of sadness, anger, anguish, regret, and so forth. Water Breathing Carmine has enhanced breathing, being able to survive underwater for long lengths of time. Astral Projection Carmine has the ability to remove his soul/spirit from his body and explore the world as a ghost, however he has a time restraint, if he takes over five minutes he will lose his connection to his body. Shockwave Shockwave is Carmine's second most used move, he places his hand, or moves his hand in a casting gesture, then releases a mighty shockwave upon flicking his hand, or his hand's collision with an object or opposing force. This ability is lethal to the user and those around. Dimensional Storage Taken by Elduin to take away the powers of the non-living before their magical cells washed away. He uncovered the body of one of Elduin's relatives, all of Elduin's relatives were warriors of the nation and had similar magics. Afterwards Elduin trained him to a small degree on how to control abilities like that, and even escorted him to the arsenal to get things to store in his dimension. Prideful Armor • Carmine's shoulders are concealed by a metallic plating, while his arms are bare and naked, exposed completely. The breastplate is made from one large piece of metal, but crafted to mimic the appearance of muscles. It covers only the front, the back is where the attachment straps are and they offer no real protection. He wears a belt on his waist holding up black knightly leggings, and long boots reaching near his knees. The armor expresses pride in his own strength, being it gives him protection on the torso and not offering more more. Blade of Pride - A long, mediocre, smooth blade made of bronze is held by a grip wrapped in loose bandages that seem to levitate. The razor-sharp point makes this weapon the best choice if you want to pierce, prick, puncture and perforate your enemies. The blade has a barbed, warped cross-guard, offering plenty of protection to the owner's hands and thus his or her life. The cross-guard has a lavish dragon head on each side, a clear sign this weapon belongs to a champion. A fairly large pommel is marked with the sword maker's symbol, a symbol one can be proud of. Commonly it is held by the hilt, and fingers grasping it. Carmine is average with the blade, and can easily be matched by an unexperienced user of a sword. Animal Form When touching animals with all four fingers he can temporarily take form of them. Curses Being someone with such a powerful magic ability, he inherited the drawbacks to them, as well as curses so his abilities don't go without hard work. Intangibility Carmine possesses the ability to temporarily become intangible, all that he dwells falls off his person as his body itself becomes one with the air. Wood-Type Realizer Carmine knows all the types of wood per magical ability, and can easily make out what type of bark he's looking at. Refusal Sometimes his magic refuses to activate, and leaves him in a close bind where he is often saved by a friend. With this ability his magic may not work and malfunction for a minute, but when touching someone with this ability activated he can temporarily make their power refuse to work as well. Reaction By giving something a strong stare he can make whatever it us have a sudden movement or spike, often times people scold him for this as it welcomes perverted tendencies, and command him to get the ability under control or risk exposing a maiden. Animal Allergy Carmine is allergic to some or most animals, beginning to sneeze, cough, etc. Making it hard for him to master his "Animal Form" ability. Antisafety Anyone who dwells near Carmine has the potential to get harmed more than the average percentage. Slow Mastery Level Carmine has a slow mastery level for some things, he seems a little dense to a degree when being taught. However with a great amount of sweat, blood, and tears he can overcome the obstacles. There is no upside to this magic, as it seems to be more of a curse.